Without future
by Mara390
Summary: Atsuya recordaba escuchar que ella había perdido su futuro, pero no puede evitar pensar que nunca existió en primer lugar. Fem Fubuki siblings.
1. Pensamiento

**Se que hace años no he subido nada...y no sé que es esto, sólo quería subirlo.**

Atsuya solo la recuerda.

Era inteligente, eso era algo que no se podía discutir. Le parecía muy seria y formal, pero ahora que piensa era sólo una niña. Atsuya sigue siendo una niña, pero ella siempre se quedará así, una niña que nunca dará lo que se supone que daría, una niña quien jamás encontrará ese tan afamado destino...una niña. Dicen que perdió su futuro, pero Atsuya cree que no lo perdió porque nunca existió.

El pensamiento se queda y Atsuya no sabe que hacer con el.

Corto, pero no se va.

 **Esto no sale de mi cabeza y lo quería postear.**


	2. Mentirosa

**Mi vida está destruida, y no sé que hacer con ello.**

 **¡Hola! A los que leen esta historia me gustaría que me dijeran en que he errado para componerlo, aún me cuesta un poco la ortografía.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 _ **My life is destroyed, and I don't know what to do.**_

 _ **Hi! The ones who are reading this I would like to know where I have done mistakes, it costs me a little bit the writting part - and here I'm practicing English because I have to, otherwise I'll fail-.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **-I'm thinking to stop writing and translate texts, it would be funny. What do you think?...Now that I think about it it's a bad idea. I'll never upload.**_

* * *

-Te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad?

 _No lo sé, nunca lo sabré porque siempre fuiste una mentirosa; no importa lo amable que fuiste o llegaste a ser, ni todas las cosas buenas que llegaste a hacer o empezar; eres una de las peores mentirosas que hayan pisado en el planeta...puede que esa haya sido tu peor mentira...pero mi corazón -en realidad es mi hipotálamo y la bendita glándula pituitaria - quieren creerla..._

En el recuerdo tú ríes y suena tan sincero que casi creo que es verdad.

 _Casi._

* * *

Haruna puede jactarse de su gran habilidad analítica. A pesar de ser mujer -y la mujer pregunta casi el 85 % sólo para corroborar la información- sabe que esa habilidad es mayor que la media; la razón de ello no la conoce y nunca se lo ha preguntado hasta hoy; tal vez sea porque su hermano es uno de los mayores estrategas en el mundo o por su amor hacia el reportaje -después de todo, un buen reportero debe conocer todo y para ello se debe aplicar toda habilidad observadora posible... -no lo sabe, y probablemente nunca estará 100% segura de la razón de aquel talento...lo único que le importa es que lo tiene y está agradecida por ello. Lo único malo que puede encontrar en aquella habilidad es que cuando un misterio se le planta enfrente no puede evitar concentrarse en el todo el tiempo que tiene para resolverlo; afortunadamente son pocas aquellas veces y siempre los resuelve tras una semana de trabaja arduo y algunos contactos -léase Natsumi y Aki-. Por alguna extraña razón sabe que este misterio no es igual que esos,.

Atsuya Fubuki era especial en todos los sentidos.

Nunca había escuchado hablar de ella antes de que el entrenador la presentara ante el equipo, sin embargo su porte y actitud indica que pertenece...a otra clase social; no saben el que ni el porque, pero ella no es como ellos. Y eso lo descubren en el campo de futbol.

Lamentable ella no puede combatir en las Nacionales con ellos -tiene sólo 13 años, pero es mujer- y, a pesar que su cuerpo no rivaliza con la fuerza ni la resistencia de algún miembro en equipo logra vencerlos con una simple sonrisa...metiendo casi 25 goles antes que el entrenador se apiadara de la dignidad de todo el equipo; es sorprendente el talento que tiene... y a ella no le importa en lo absoluto...lo que dijo después de ganarles de esa manera...

 _-¿Gustarme? ¡Ni en mis pesadillas! Estoy aquí por sólo una razón y tan pronto lo terminé me alejaré del deporte tanto como me sea posible; hay cosas más importantes que perseguir un balón de cuero sintético con blanco y negro por toda una cancha de casi 4,050 metros cuadrados. Ahora, si me disculpan, ocuparé mi tiempo en algo más productivo para mi futuro y el mundo. Au revoir!_

Tal vez era por su juventud -a pesar de ser un poco mayor que el miembro más joven del equipo-, esa era la excusa que encontraba el capitán ante la actitud, puesto que era el único que la defendía de la ira del equipo; la única razón por la que el equipo no la haya repudiado en lo absoluto es la amabilidad del capitán...que parece ignorar en lo absoluto. O sólo no le ve la importancia. Cualquiera de los casos, saben que con el paso del tiempo el equipo se quebrará si sigue pensando así; ella lo sabe, Atsuya Fubuki podría ser todas las cosas menos una estúpida...y aún así no hace nada para remediarlo.

La niña mira la ventana con con la barbilla apoyada en su mano, Haruna voltea a escribir otras anotaciones.

Tal vez si hubiera puesto más atención en el reflejo de la ventana, hubiera visto los ojos llorosos.

 _Tal vez._

* * *

 _-Te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad?_

¿Alguna vez han dicho la frase _No sé nada_ o _Todo es relativo_?

Pues si lo han hecho, deben saber que no está completo.

Sócrates, pensador griego al que se debe los principios de la composición de la materia dijo lo siguiente: _Yo sólo sé que no sé ada, y por ende algo sé, y es que no sé nada._

Suena algo ridículo, pero si uno toma en cuenta la sentencia de la teoría relativa de Albert Einstein, entonces todo cobra sentido.

La sentencia sólo le falta una pequeña parte : _Todo es relativo a algo._

Teniendo estas dos frases, podemos deducir lo siguiente:

Sabemos algo con respecto a lo que ya hemos descubierto, y entendemos el entorno con lo aprendido; por ende hay pautas no oficiales que el ser humano considera 'verdad' aunque pueda ser una completa falsedad.

¿Por qué alguien haría eso?

Porque queremos estar seguros de saber algo, inclusive si sea una mentira. El cerebro no disfruta de la ambigüedad y para combatirla piensa y piensa hasta llegar a una solución. Ó termina ignorando el problema. Podríamos ser parte de una dimensión creada por seres humanos del futuro los cuales querían entender nuestro entorno y para ello crearon un ambiente computarizado; si eso es verdad, entonces nosotros seríamos meros números o producto de computadoras cuánticas -átomos-,y no sólo nosotros, nuestras vidas serían sólo un vil retazo que puede desaparecer en cualquier momento. Podemos irnos a dormir para no despertar jamás.

No sabemos nada.

 _-Te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad?_

Estrictamente hablando no lo sé.

 _¿Con pautas no oficiales?_

...

* * *

 **Tenía que subirlo, quería hacerlo más largo pero tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo. (Si algo ven mal, por favor háganmelo saber)**

 **EDIT: Está cosa esta rara, y creo que la voy a editar. Las frases si son reales y si, esa es la parte que le falta a la famosa frase 'Todo es relativo'. En cuanto a lo de ser computarizados...es una teoría de física -no es de una novela de ciencia ficción-. Los que gusten de este horror de escritura y no entiendan lo último pues haya va la explicación.**

 **Es un pensamiento de Atsuya, quien por razones que no quiero hacer públicas (al menos ahora), piensa que no sabemos nada porque todo cambia y, al no poder enfrentar algo de su pasado decide responder con un 'no lo sé', puesto que la sociedad se basa en reglas no escritas pero importantes y, por ello, su pensamiento no está 'oficialmente' mal. Cuando se menciona las pautas no oficiales se refiere a esa mismas reglas.**

 **Espero que hayan entendido ese horror de explicación. Por favor, ayúdenme a mejorar esta cosa.**

 **Au revoir!**


	3. Verdad

**¡Estoy casi llorando!¡En serio!, ¡de no ser que estoy viendo puras cosas lindas y comiendo frutas estaría llorando! Agradezco mucho a los lectores de esta historia, la cual no es como otras pero es algo que quería ver, los que les guste me alegro que lo hagan. La sensación de hacer algo y saber que alguien guste de eso es...dios no puedo expresarlo...se supone que debería estar estudiando (como todos los días) pero ¡estoy tan feliz! ¡Adoro haber tomado la decisión de escribir esta cosa! Sin más Mara390 los despide y ¡les desea un buen momento a todos ustedes! (momento porque no sé que hora sean y las reglas gramaticales de sus países)**

 **:)**

 **¡Un beso y abrazo a todos ustedes!**

 **(Si, ya debería callarme, pero soy una parlanchina sin remedio -bueno, una escritora sin remedio-)**

 **Ya ahora sí la historia.**

 **NOTA:Si esperan un relato magnífico de fútbol entonces cambien de fic. En un futuro cercano no está planeado (y soy un asco en el deporte, no esperen de mí más que eso)**

 **Ya es tarde...**

* * *

 _ **"Es posible reconocer la verdad por su belleza y simplicidad"**_

 _Richard Feynman_

(Información más abajo)

* * *

Nadie conoce la verdad; esa es probablemente la frase con más verdad que haya pensado en toda su vida (aunque tener 13 años no es un tiempo tan largo en comparación con muchos individuos de la Tierra) su deducción, la cual tal vez no tiene sentido alguno se puede entender después de analizar exhaustivamente los hechos, la funcionalidad del cerebro humano y la mente. A pesar de que están estrechamente relacionados los últimos dos conceptos no son iguales, el cerebro es el órgano (no es un músculo, en primer lugar no se sabe sus funciones completamente para catalogarlo y, al ser tan complejo, la clasificación más aceptable es órgano) y la mente es el nombre recibido a todas las actividades que nos diferencian de los otros animales sin meterse a la biología y se puede hacer énfasis a las emociones.

Es ridículo...aunque el ser humano no es un ser muy lógico.

El cerebro humano no es exacto, es normal porque tiene que hacer millones de actividades inconscientemente, respirar, exhalar, inhalar, hacer que el corazón lata, la limpieza de la sangre, controlar los estímulos de dolor y también estar seguro que no te mueras cruzando la calle (aunque hay cosas que no se pueden hacer a la vez, las acciones que requieren concentración y el cerebro consciente debe hacerlo una a una, por ello no debes hacer matemáticas mientras haces la tarea de Español, vas a terminar poniendo el verbo en lugar del resultado) así que todo lo el cerebro percibe es una predicción, muy cercana pero no completa, por ejemplo, nuestro sentido de equilibrio se basa a las predicciones del oído de nuestro entorno, es decir, escucha y siente el pasar de las personas y sin ello te chocarías en casi cualquier momento e incluso lo que escuchas es basado en logaritmos en base 10. Así que, si uno quiere duplicar la potencia del sonido salido de una bocina no debe poner 2, sino 10. Esto por la evolución, el oído humano no es muy exacto y tampoco bastante tosco, es un punto que se adapta dependiendo de la situación; perfecto para nosotros quienes al ser tan débiles debemos usar lo posible para aprovechar los segundos extra antes que el tigre se abalance a ti.

Hay muchos ejemplos...el caso es que lo que percibimos son aproximaciones, se acercan pero no llegan a ser lo verdadero. Entonces, por ello, nadie conoce la verdad.

También se puede ver en un punto filosófico.

La verdad (al menos para Atsuya después de romperse la cabeza tratando de entender ese concepto tan ambiguo) es un conjunto de verdades, para saberlo debes conocer a cada una de las personas que hayan vivido, viven y vivirán en el mundo, la verdad es asunto que sólo concierne a los seres humanos y por ello la verdad debe incluir, cuando mínimo, a todas las personas de este mundo, en el caso hipotetico que podrías hacerlo también deberías saber cada uno de sus pensamientos, algo imposible porque el mismo humano es incapaz de comprenderse completamente. Y aunque pudieras saber eso sería sólo una aproximación a la verdad; algo tan cercano pero no lo es completamente.

Visto desde ese punto, nadie conoce la verdad.

 _"Tal vez nunca conozcas la verdad, por ello sólo enfocáte en lo que quieres y que puede ayudar, es lo más importante"_

Tal vez nadie conozca la verdad, pero ella conoce una parte de esta.

Se pregunta si Shiro sintió lo mismo, es increíble que las cosas simples puedan volverse complicadas y que las cosas complidas pueden ponerse de una manera simple, después de todo, el mundo es sólo un gran conjunto de cosas pequeñas.

Es bello y sabe otra parte de esa verdad; Shiro igual lo creyó, dice creyó porque sabe que lo pensó, el porqué lo sabe es algo que desconoce.

Sólo lo sabe, tan simple como eso.

(Y es una parte de la verdad que existe, sin embargo desconoce la razón por el mero hecho de ser humana y no le importa)

* * *

Endo es tonto, es tan verdadero como el césped es verde y el cielo es azul.

(Pero los colores son ilusiones, es producto de la luz y cambia, el cielo es tal vez sólo reflejo del océano , el césped alguna vez fue púrpura* y tal vez cambie en el futuro*)

Tal vez sea tonto y estúpido.

(Hay veces que lo estúpido y valiente no tiene diferencia).

Y existe la posibilidad que sea un completo ignorante.

(La ignorancia a veces es signo de conocimiento).

Pero al ver a Atsuya no puede odiarla.

Sabe que tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, es una persona brusca sin respeto que hace lo que sé le da la gana cuando quiere y dónde quiere; no escucha y tampoco es amable; es una buscaproblemas que lo único que ha ayudado es causar peleas con todo el equipo; tanto que ni siquiera Haruna intenta entablar conversaciones con ella. Es un desastre como persona y cumple con sus labores siempre quejándose todo el tiempo de hacerlos, es tan tosca que a veces hace llorar a Haruna y se niega aceptar sugerencias del mejor estratega de Japón (y tal vez todo el mundo)...

Sin embargo...

Sabe que es buena persona.

Atsuya Fubuki puede ser la persona más brusca de este mundo, pero por alguna extraña razón sabe que es sólo una niña asustada. El que le asusta lo desconoce.

(El no poder odiar es algo hermoso, es algo trágico y bello a la vez)

* * *

El avión es tan malo como lo imagina.

Tsunami no puede evitar gruñar ante su recuerdo.

La sensación de estar en un lugar sin la hermosa tierra y el suspenso de sólo confiar en la habilidades de una persona desconocida es algo que le perturba, es decir ¿cómo alguien puede confiar en un aparato de metal en el aire? ¡es imposible mantenerse en el aire con ese peso! si de niño intentó volar desde el techo de su casa como los aviones y se pasó toda la semana en el hospital, ¡¿cómo puede estar seguro que esa cosa que pesa millones de veces más su peso actual aguantar en el aire a una altura millones de veces más que el de su casa?!

(Lo que Tsunami ignora es que la magia de los aviones no consiste en su masa sino sus alas, las cuales cumplen con el Principio de Bernoullii*)

(Es una verdad que Tsunami ignora, aunque eso no la hace ser menos verdad)

Resignándose a su sufrimiento en lo que resta el viaje su mente viaja a Atsuya, aquella mocosa que se cree superior a todos ellos...e increíblemente le tocó sentarse junto con ella. ¡Todo el sufrimiento que le daría en el momento de bajar del avión! ¡Ella ahí tan campante riendo sobre su estado en esa máquina mortal y él no tendría nada para restregárselo en su cara! Voltea ver a Atsuya (por alguna razón ella especifico que tomaría el asiento a lado de la ventana y él la dejo gustosamente) para mirarla con los llamados ojos asesinos.

Ella estaba mirando el ventanal ovalado como si fuera lo más bello que existiera y no prestó atención a la mirada asesina de Tsunami. Se preguntó si estaba lo suficiente distraída como para ignorar aquello o lo había visto y no le importaba, cualquiera de los casos estaba seguro que no lo voltearía a ver para repeler o causar una pelea en el avión , molesto se sentó en brazos cruzados mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando compañía para pasar el rato. E increíblemente todos estaban ocupados.

Tenía una suerte increíble.

(Tsunami convenientemente ignoró que Atsuya pudo haber visto el reflejo en el cristal y que el ser humano por inercia siente cuando alguien le observa; no tiene una explicación lógica, es sólo una verdad que convenientemente para Atsuya Tsunami desconoce; también que las ventanas de los aviones son ovaladas para que el aire no entre en la cabina, si fueran cuadradas el aire se filtraría en las esquinas provocando su ruptura y el estrés de todas las fuerzas del avión provocaría un accidente)

(Tsunami no lo sabe pero ella sí igual que Shiro)

 _-Shiro lo **sabía.**_

(Bueno, lo sabía)

* * *

En la noche Tsunami no pudo evitar despertarse; desde niño se despierta a media noche y camina un rato para despejarse; recuerda los problemas de sus padres para meterlo a la cama y conforme pasaba el tiempo se resignaron a dejarlo ser; él recuerda el brillo de las estrellas en la noche y la luna más resplandeciente que al anochecer, el canto de la noche el cual no puede describirlo, lo fresco de la noche y el calor que brindaba el chocolate caliente que su madre siempre le dejaba en la cocina con galletas horneadas y una nota de no estar despierto más que dos horas y lo emocionado que se encontraba en la mañana para hablar sobre su experiencia.

Cuando se despierta se siente peor que antes, es normal se dice, pues si se sentía mareado al estar consciente su descanso se sentiría igual, sabe que no tiene sentido quejarse y por ello se queda quieto; sus manías de sueño no son culpa de sus compañeros y aunque Atsuya sea una odiosa eso no le da derecho a levantarla a las 2 de la mañana sólo para ver su cara enojada y reírse de su infortunio. Sólo espera que la suerte no le abandone y ella pueda seguir durmiendo; si le ve en ese mismo momento está seguro de sus burlas en la mañana; de seguro esperara el día de llegada a la isla para burlarlo.

Se da la vuelta para mirarla.

Atsuya tiene pesadillas, se revuelca y su llanto es quedo; las lágrimas no salen pero en cualquier momento se va a despertar y parece que gritará, llorará. En ese instante Tsunami no la odia, ni la siente odiosa, molesta, brusca y otros adjetivos que olvida en este momento.

Es una niña asustada.

No sabe que hacer y por primera vez en su vida odia su manía.

Por alguna razón presiente que cuando tenía pesadillas su madre no le preparaba chocolate caliente y tampoco le leía cuentos de hadas.

(Tsunami lo cree, él cree que es verdad, pero la verdad es que la madre de Atsuya no la quiso, esa verdad es algo que Atsuya supone pero no está segura)

* * *

Tsunami odia los vuelos, no tiene que ser un genio para darse cuenta.

Asuya no dice nada porque recuerda que Shiro los odiaba también.

 _Sus piernas se balancean en el asiento del avión, al compararlas con las de Shiro se sorprende con lo pequeñas que son, son débiles también porque ve que Shiro puede hacer cosas increíbles con sus piernas, corre como un cheeta y es capaz de mantenerla extendida en un ángulo de 90º por casi 4 horas. Hay días en los que Shiro no puede pararse y jugar con ella e incluso se le es difícil hablar y respirar. En esos días Atsuya la deja tranquila y sólo se acuesta con su hermana para verla dormir._

 _En esos días Atsuya está triste, y no sabe que hacer_

 _En esos días la abraza y le da una sonrisa._

 _Shiro no es su madre, es su hermana; sin embargo ocupa esos lugares en su corazón._

 _-¿En qué piensas Atsuya?_

 _Atsuya deja de ver sus piernas y voltea su hermana, está muy asustada por el avión porque es un monstruo grande como los dragones...y sabe que Shiro no la está pasando bien. No les teme, ni los odia y está casi segura que su conocimiento de este monstruo es mayor que todos los pasajeros juntos. Eso no signifique que la pasé bien y la razón la desconoce._

 _Atsuya hará feliz a Shiro; Shiro ama sus sonrisas así que eso hace._

 _Ladea su cabeza para reírle y le pide comida._

 _Shiro la deja ser, ríe y le compra todo lo que ella quiere; la mima porque su madre no lo hace; eso está bien, Shiro la cría y a pesar de ser sólo una niña está bien._

Shiro no estaba bien; en su niñez creyó que era una persona maravillosa...

 _-...no era verdad._

Era una persona egoísta.

Cuando una persona te deja sólo porque se le dé la gana es egoísma.

 _-Y eso es lo que Shiro hizo al tirarse del edificio de 30 pisos._

(Eso es una verdad, sus detalles para Atsuya son desconocidos)

(También es verdad que le duele, sus detalles son igual de ignorados)

(La voz se calla y siente que descansa)

* * *

 **Bueno...¡sorpresa!**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Hacer este capítulo fue difícil para mí, el suicidio no es algo con lo que se habla a la ligera y no estoy despreciando a nadie, es injusto que los suicidas sean llamados cobardes , creo que son personas fuertes quienes se cansaron de pelear con sus problemas y su único error fue no pedir ayuda (es una opinión, no quiero ofender nadie). Lo repito, el suicidio no es algo con lo que tomarse a la ligera y tengo que dejar claro en algo, Atsuya denomina a Shiro como una egoísta y mentirosa porque al dejarla se sintió tan culpable que su única manera de lidiar con su muerte fue eso. No la odien, Atsuya perdió a la única persona que le mostró amor y saber que fue su decisión dejarla le marcó bastante. Más datos vendrán en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **¡Estoy feliz! Espero que eso de suicido y todo lo que dice Atsuya no haya sido malo, nunca se me ha dado expresarme por eso quiero dejar eso en claro =)**

 **Información extra:**

 **Richard Feynman fue un físico muy importante; se le debe mucho pero su aportación más importante fue (voy a citar a Wikipedia, todavía me falta mucho para entender completamente su trabajo) "un esquema de representación pictórica para las expresiones matemáticas que rigen el comportamiento de las partículas subatómicas, que más tarde se conocieron como los diagramas de Feynman".**

 **El Principio de Bernoulli: Si les lanzo la explicación citaré otra vez a Wikipedia. Básicamente quiere decir que entre más presión menos velocidad y viceversa. Los aviones se mantienen por la acción de fuerzas, la de gravedad que empuja el avión, la de Bernoulli puesto que las alas están diseñadas para aprovechar esta propiedad y el avión se mueve de derecha a izquierda por los alerones (creo), un conjuto de pequeñas alitas en la parte más baja del avión, es controlado por un sistema hidraúlico y es en la terminación más simple una cuerda que se jala y estira.**

 **Lo del césped es púrpura es una teoría, igual que porque el césped es verde, básicamente para que no se rostize como hamburguesa quemada porque sino absorbería la luz solar (plantas, pero el césped es algo una planta)**

 **¡LISTO!**

 **¡Mi emoción es palpable! ¡YUPI!**

 **=) =) =)**

 **Bye!**


	4. Hiro

**Estos son...bueno no sé como ponerlo. En realidad siento que debía publicar esto antes de publicar el "capítulo", esta serie de historias y anécdotas contadas por el personaje ocurren antes de la muerte de Shiro. Las voy a ir alternando porque siento que la historia no tiene mucho sentido sin estas. Los personajes principales (Atsuya y Shiro) tienen historias un poco necesarias entre sí. No creo que sea un extra y el capítulo está un poco raro pero tendrá más lógica después de explicar algunas cosas...no ahora.**

 **Espero que les guste y tengan bonito momento donde quiera que estén :).**

* * *

Einstein era un genio; pero siempre fue considerado tonto porque pasó los primeros 3 años de su vida siendo mudo.

Maryam Mizharkani fue una matemática muy influyente, primera mujer en ganar el premio "Fields Medal" , sin embargo sufrió de la ansiedad de matemáticas pues su profesor siempre le decía que no tenía talento alguno.

Richard Feyman no sobresalió en sus estudios primarios, pero encontró la derivada de la trayectoria de las partículas subatomicas, modelo que sigue siendo usado hoy en día.

El creador de Microsoft reprobaba los examenes y el que siempre sacaba puntaje perfecto terminó siendo su empleado.

 _Se ha demostrado que el estrés en la niñez provoca estragos en la vida social y salud mental en los adultos._

* * *

 _Yo realmente no tengo el poder ni el derecho de contar la historia; sin embargo las paredes hablan y estoy harto de ver el cuarto que una vez fue el lugar de muchos momentos divertidos vacío y muerto. Ya no queda nadie vivo de aquel escuadrón y, a pesar de sólo tener 24 años he presenciado la muerte incontables veces. La historia que contaré no es mía y de hecho yo no sé cómo un grupo de niños acabaron en ese embrollo. A pesar de que han pasado 15 años desde el escuadrón y casi 3 desde la última muerte no comprendo bien lo que sucedió en ese periodo._

 _Así que yo, Hiro, explicaré en líneas detalladas nuestra vida estudiantil y las acciones que aún no entiendo de mis compañeros. No eran las mejores personas de este mundo, pero estoy seguro que no merecían suicidarse para cumplir un deber._

 _Un deber que casi 15 años después aún no comprendo._

 _Esta no es la explicación que varios anhelan, y tampoco es el refugio que esos niños merecen; son sólo historias de un hombre joven que alguna vez fue un adolescente temeroso que tuvo grandes amigos. Las historias son de nuestra vida diaria estudiantil y ahora que miro atrás no me arrepiento de haberlo experimentado._

* * *

Nunca fui una persona sociable, cualquier conocido mío podría decir que era una de esas personas irritables las cuales no aguantaban la mínima broma; incluso cuando era un niño pequeño me hartaba hablar con mis compañeros; a veces me sorprendía lo estúpidos que eran y cada día era lo mismo, terminar el material para salir al recreo donde los niños jugaban a caerse o, en su defecto, hablar acerca de chicas guapas y monas. En ese entonces no entendía que se referían con "mona" y aún no lo entiendo bien; me parecía tonto que perdieran su tiempo hablando de cosas tan triviales mientras había otros temas de que hablar. La física, la ley, los problemas mentalees, la teoría cuántica...en fin, un montón de cosas que en definitiva eran más interesantes que ver fracciones y aprenderse como perico todas las frases usadas por mis tontos compañeros de clase.

Una vida gris y aburrida.

(el gris es un color hermos, pero no existe, de hecho sólo existe el color verde, rojo y azul, el cerebro lo que en realidad hace es que al sobreponerse en determinadas cantidades lo interpreta de un color por escala, el gris es una combinación de todos los colores a cierta intensidad)

Eso fue hasta que él apareció en el recreo.

* * *

Realmente no me acuerdo con mucho acierto de ese día, lo único que sé es que había corregido al profesor como todos los días y antes de terminar con la lección salimos al recreo. Y cuando me refiero a lección es la mía no la del profe; a veces creía que era un incompetente. En mi defensa era un niño bastante inteligente para su edad muy aburrido en clases; no pueden culparme de insultar lo que se suponía que era un reto intelectual cuando parecía restar y multiplicar -de hecho, ahora que me acuerdo era eso lo que estabamos viendo-, bueno, eso ya no tiene importancia. El caso es que salimos y me senté en mi mesa favorita, era una escondida en una frondoso árbol con muchos animales rondando por allí; como estaba alejado del campo principal uno debía caminar mucho para llegar allí y siempre comía sólo. No me molestaba mucho, pues aunque me hubiera gustado tener alguien con quien hablar era mejor tenerme a mí mismo que a uno de mis compañeros.

Y la rutina no fue diferente a ese día a excepción de que al abrir mi lonchera para buscar lo que mi madre había puesto alguien se acerco.

Era una pequeño niño (lo veo pequeño, pero su proporción con la mía era 1.5 % y me acuerdo el miedo que me asaltó, pues era mi lugar favorito e iba a pelear hasta con los pies para quedarmelo) y como si no supiera quien era se sintió en el otro balcón de mi mesa viéndome con unos ojos grandes.

Me molesté mucho así que hice lo que todo niño haría.

Le pregunté.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?.

Sip, una pregunta muy casual de mi parte.

El niño sólo me sonrió y tomó un papel y lápiz y después escribió algo en él y me lo entregó.

 _No sé hablar el idioma._

Eso era algo nuevo para mí, nunca había conocido a alguien que hablará tan mal mi idioma que tenía que tomar un papel para comunicarse. El inglés es un idioma mundial y casi todos los turistas que mis padres atendían en su hotel sabían hablar el idioma, si no traían su propio traductor. Dos pájaros de un sólo tiro.

Así que el mero hecho que el chico no supiera hablar mi idoma se me antojo un reto y me propuse en enseñarle todo lo que sabía de mi idioma.

Yo no lo sabía en ese momento, pero el niño me había mentido. Sabía bastante y sólo tenía que mejorarlo...me acuerdo que...

Ah, esa es historia de otra ocasión.

* * *

Recuerdo cuando me enteré de su nombre, y no, no fue un momento conmemorativo como me hubiera gustado tener, el compañero por alguna extraña razón terminó en mi salón de clases (yo aún no entiendo como rayos fue capaz de manipular a sus propios padres para cambiarlo y mucho menos como se enteró de mi salón) un día después de nuestro encuentro insólito. El niño, muy astuto, sonreía y actuaba como si no entendiera el contenido de la lección. Aún no comprendo cómo rayos logró fingir no entender un lenguaje completamente por casi dos años ¡incluso sus padres desconocían su dominio del lenguaje!. Entonces ahí me tenías, un niñato de 7 años explicandole a otro un poco mayor la gramática básica del inglés. Nunca se lo admití pero gracias a ese curso intensivo de mi compañero aprendía que había 3 maneras de decir el "the" y "as" y otras cosas.

En una de las actividades mi compañero y yo (no sé como rayos le hizo para acabar trabajando conmigo si antes tenía un compañero de trabajo estable y en un instante terminó en la esquina opuesta del salón) necesitaba poner su nombre así que le pregunté.

Y me dijo algo que no comprendí. Me lo repitió una y otra vez hasta que él harto (creo que fue la única vez que le vi harto en todo el tiempo que le conocí) se acercó al escritorio de la profesora (estábamos en clase de arte) y me señaló un nombre. Entonces lo escribí.

Y así fue como supe de su nombre.

* * *

Casi dos años después, cuando habíamos acabado el libro avanzado de inglés y al refinar su conocimiento como muchos adultos quisieran me sonrió. No quería admitirlo pero trabajar con él me había hecho tomarle un poco de cariño; pensé que al terminar de ayudarlo él ya no me querría a su lado, pues era una persona batante sociable y yo era uno antisocial de primeras. Odiaba hablar de cosas estúpidas y con eso en mente me fui de la mesa. El escondite fue nuestro lugar de enseñanza por los dos años y por un instante la idea de dejarlo no me parecía tan mala si eso significaba no verlo abandonarme.

Y al intentarlo se dirigió a mí y me preguntó:

-Hey, ¿qué haces?-

Le voltee a ver y le respondí.

-Me voy, ya terminé de enseñarte y por eso ya no vas a querer estar conmigo.

El niño ladeó la cabeza y me dijo.

-¡¿Pero que dices?!, eres más interesante que nuestros compañeros de clase...¿no que somos amigos?

Y en ese momento encontré mi mejor amigo quien, a pesar de ya no estar conmigo sigue ayudándome junto a los otros del escuadrón.

Pero eso es historia de otra ocasión.

* * *

 **:).**

 **BYE!**


End file.
